


If I fall, don't bring me back

by daiikon



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiikon/pseuds/daiikon
Summary: "Lemme guess, you're gonna say it's going to get in the way of our work. Or that you can't risk breaking any of your precious rules in the CIA. You've been yanking my chain around for how long now, but suddenly you're getting cold feet? Do you have something to be scared of, Locke?""Me, scared? Oh I sure as hell am! I mean, have youseenthe size of your wangler?! That mammoth sized pike is going to tear my asshole a new one and by golly is it gonna tear—"---In which Hobbs reciprocates and Locke promptly pegs himself down as scared and horny.





	If I fall, don't bring me back

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me I wasn't the only one sitting in the theatre thinking "Oh wow, Locke's got it bad. Wouldn't it be nice if Hobbs fucked him within an inch of his life"
> 
> EDIT;;  
https://twitter.com/TheRock/status/1160044691364040704?s=19
> 
> I AM LOSING MY MARBLES OHHHHH MY G

So Locke’s a bit of a flirt.

Sure, he may or may not be a tad obsessive when it comes to a certain Luke Hobbs, but they’ve known each other since forever and it’s certainly valid to express your camaraderie through various forms of intimacy à la an airborne smooch as a friendly hello, matching tattoos commemorating their bff status, and a photograph of Hobb’s perfectly round headshot on the corner of his nightstand to wish goodnight to.

The reason why he can be so open and blasé about his blatant display of affection is because it's just a small harmless thing that he knows will never bear fruit. No repercussions. No strings. No permanent attachments. Besides, it's hilarious to tease Hobbs about it and be absolutely comfortable doing so.

Until the very moment Hobbs reciprocates.

It's supposed to be a typical debriefing at Hobbs’ flat —Locke insisting on Hobbs’ daughter becoming an honorary member of the CIA for the first few seconds, Hobbs instantly deflecting, "Sam is nine stop trying to make this happen it's not gonna happen", before finally going over the mission for about 3 serious minutes. Locke then proceeds to emphasize their deeply rooted friendship as besties forever which at this point Hobbs would deny it or outright ignore him, but this time he looks at Locke straight in the eye and tells him, "Sure."

Locke stares at him blankly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You said you were lonely, four times in one sentence, and that you hadn't had any in months and asked if I wanted to do the hokey pokey horizontal sexy tango with you, 'cause quote _"that's what best friends do"_ so here I am, being a good friend."

"No I know what I said, but what I'm saying is: _What?_ What, as in me being in a state of bewildered confusion over why you're suddenly on board with this when a week ago you said you fed our friendship necklace to a pack of wild boars in Samoa."

"That couldn't really be helped...I'll just replace it with a new one or something."

"You can't just replace my love with some cheap imitation! Unbelievable, the nerve of this guy!"

Hobbs grunts, giving Locke a slow and deliberate once-over. Locke feels unfairly turned on. No one should have a gaze that smoldering, what the fuck. "Enough talking. Let's get down to business."

"We are businessing! This, the documents right here, _is_ the business! The business in your pants, on the other hand, has no right to be on the table right now while we're in the middle of discussing work. Where's your professionalism, Rebecca!"

"Aren't you the one who suggested it first?"

"I didn't think you'd say yes! That came completely out of left field, good sir, and I don't even watch baseball."

"So..." Hobbs’ tone is pointed, curious. "You're saying you've been throwing yourself at me all this while thinking I was never going to return the favour?"

Locke is at a loss of words for once, not sure what to say to get out of that one. What an absolute blunder.

Hobbs seem to have made up his mind and decisively rounds the table, approaching Locke who had already stood up from his chair, bracing his hands up against the Herculean chest that was about to smother him senseless.

"Oh my, that's supple —but whoa Hobbs! Hold your horses buddy, we can't do this."

"Lemme guess, you're gonna say it's going to get in the way of our work. Or that you can't risk breaking any of your precious rules in the CIA. You've been yanking my chain around for how long now, but suddenly you're getting cold feet? Do you have something to be scared of, Locke?"

"Me, scared? Oh I sure as hell am! I mean, have you _seen_ the size of your wangler?! That mammoth sized pike is going to tear my asshole a new one and by golly is it gonna tear. I'll be in the shitter for weeks! The nurse is gonna look at me with the kind of pity that will haunt me right into my eighties. Heck, my next prostate exam is going to give my doc a field day, 360-fingering no scope!"

Hobbs snorts and hoists Locke onto the table with bare minimum effort. "You babble too much when you're nervous."

Locke stares forlornly at Hobbs' crotch. "My ass is too cute and perky to be shredded by your meat stick."

"You'll enjoy the taste of it just fine."

*

He does not, in fact, enjoy the taste of it so much.

The saltiness of Hobbs' cock tastes like an ocean that exploded in Locke's mouth, thick goops of precum pooling into the back of his throat with every massive thrust. But as sore as his gaping jaw would deny it, he felt dizzingly good. His own cock was tight against his slacks and his hands twitch at the prospect of jacking himself off. Still, he couldn't take his hands off Hobbs’ hips without risking Hobb losing control and jackhammering the ever loving shit out of his throat. Death by dick via fellatio. That would definitely not bode well with HR.

Besides, Hobbs’ pleased grunts is really spurring Locke on so he can only meekly hump the air as he sucks his partner off, maybe even get away with fondling a ball or two. Locke prides himself on being exceptional when going down on the ladies and he's an even better cocksucker by day, so yeah he'll take on the challenge. He chokes a moan around Hobbs’ cock which makes the thrusts even more erratic in Locke's mouth, his tongue licking and slurping at it like he's some glorified pornstar. Hobbs makes a strangled noise and jams his cock into the back of Locke's throat, instantly gagging him with it.

Oh sweet mother of dragons, he's definitely going to lose his voice for the next three weeks. Locke's usually prepared against a number of situations, but hot sweltering oral sex with Luke Hobbs and his gigantic dick is not one of them.

Locke, however, is never one to turn down spontaneous sexcapades.

Locke pulls back from Hobbs' cock with a wet pop, kissing the tip in apology as he promises something much better. He slides in a remark about carpet burns and delicate knees, adding a sultry wink for good measure before getting up and pulling Hobbs in the direction of the bedroom. Hobbs takes the hint and sweeps Locke off his feet, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he carries him past the doorway.

Gosh. _What a dreamboat._

*

After being thrown into bed and aggressively stripped next to nothing in between wet, sloppy-mouthed kisses, Locke is as hard as rocks and a hundred percent ready to get railed into oblivion.

Locke’s down on all fours while Hobbs is eating Locke's ass out like it's a 5-course meal and that tongue is not holding out in the slightest. His loud slurps and deep-dive fingering is driving Locke a little nuts and he's this close to begging Hobbs to fuck him already.

"Oh god, please just _mmmff _fuck me already, Hobbs! Please, please please, _oh my fuck—!_"

Okay, so he's already begging like a dog in heat, but that's what he feels like right now and that's completely valid considering the amount of foreplay he had to go through to get to this point, flirty sexual banter notwithstanding.

Locke hears Hobbs chuckling. "Sounding a little desperate there, huh?"

Locke yelps as Hobbs smacks his ass, the sharp stimulation going straight into his already stiff dick. Locke swears again as Hobbs slathers his condomized cock with generous amounts of lube, dripping a good slop of it on Locke's ass as well. Locke hitches his breath, body thrumming with anticipation as Hobbs rubs the slicked cock inbetween Locke's asscheeks, pressing the tip in and around the hole but never going quite past it. The absolute bastard.

"Uh huh. Yup. Desperate. Very desperate. Desparcito," Locke huffs in between breaths. "So desperate that I'm about to order a fucking dildo on Amazon and fuck myself on it if you don't hurry the fuck up and just—_nggh!!_"

Hobbs slowly lodges himself in before snapping his hips forward, driving himself into Locke who jerks from the sheer force of it. Locke bites into his arm, muffling a throaty moan as he takes Hobbs whole, eating his cock right up to the hilt. Hobbs caresses Locke’s cheek and starts rocking into a steady rhythm, his cock jarring Locke's insides over and over again until Locke's sure he's crying from the stimulation. Just when he thinks he can get used to the feeling, Locke has both his arms pulled back and away from him, gasping hard when Hobbs angles him open and hammers into him with no restraint. Locke is overwhelmingly full, mind turning numb until he can’t hear anything but obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, squelches of sex ramming in and out of his asshole. “_Fuck!_” Locke jolts when Hobbs suddenly strikes a bundle of nerves inside him, knowing he’s got no chance of escaping as Hobbs starts to target it incessantly, hips slapping loud against Locke's ass as he shoves himself all the way in. Locke's whole body seizes up and contracts from the fierce arousal shooting through every nerve in his body and it's hot. _It's so hot_. Locke's thinks he might come right then and there, but Hobbs is quickly pulling Locke up by the neck, leaning forward to press their mouths together in a filthy liplock. He shoves his tongue against Locke's own, licking up wads of saliva and strings of cum, taking pleasure in making Locke swallow every bit of it down.

Locke's drenched in sweat, his own cock aching and neglected as Hobbs pulls away from his mouth, fixating on trailing wet kisses down the back of Locke’s neck before latching onto the junction right where his shoulder meets. Locke's body arches at the sensation, making him deftly aware of the thick piece of cock that’s brutally stroking his prostate in pulsing bursts, piercing him with an intensity that's got him near insane.

"Come...ahn...I-I want to come, I—_mmff_!" Locke begs, twitching as Hobbs grabs a fistful of his cock in one hand. Hobbs starts pumping him out until Locke's falling back onto the bed, hot guttural moans stripped from his throat when he finally gets the attention he's craving for.

They go at it until Locke swears he's seeing stars, Hobbs breathing getting heavier along with his thrusts, and Locke’s sure the other’s about to reach some sort of breaking point too. Locke spreads his legs as he gets pounded further into the mattress, letting Hobbs take him hard and fast before clenching tight around the cock, making Hobbs jerk with an appreciative groan.

"Shit," Hobbs growls, eyes glazed over from lust. "I'm close, Locke. I'm so fucking close."

"Mmm h-hah, come on big guy, lay it in me,” Locke babbles senselessly. “Spill that good ol' baby-making juice into my pretty a_—ah!_"

Hobbs slaps Locke's ass again with an angry growl and Locke thinks he probably deserves that. Locke honestly doesn't think he can hold out for any longer though, because Hobbs has his hand on Locke's dripping cock even harder than before, stroking him against the sharp heat that was threatening to flare up any second.

Hobbs careens forward, breath hot against Locke's cheek as he takes Locke's jaw and turns his face in for a kiss, tongue lapping up Locke's mouth and stealing every sweet whine Locke sings to him. It's one way to shut him up and another way to edge him off the brink, their bodies spasming mere moments before release. Hobbs slams into him in quick succession before jerking into a final long thrust, burying deep into Locke's ass and watching him lovingly cry out. Hobbs bites into Locke's shoulder as he rides out his fierce orgasm, Locke's hips jolting as Hobbs pours the rest of his seed inside him.

Locke's body trembles in ripples of pleasure, having come just moments before with white ropes of semen spilling over the bedsheets. His breathing slows into a more steady breath, hands uncurling from tight fists he unconsciously locked into. A heavy sigh wisps against the side of his ear and Locke doesn't say anything as Hobbs entwine his hands over Locke's own.

For once, the brief moment they share is quiet.

*

The cleanup is surprisingly nice, considering Hobbs is the one who's doing pretty much all the work of wiping them down. Locke would make a quip about Hobbs being a sweet tender lover, but all the wit has been thoroughly fucked out of him. Instead, he lets his eyes close off while he weighs the option of leaving or staying the night.

It's Hobbs that surprisingly breaks the silence between them.

"How serious are you about me?"

Of all the things to question, this isn't what Locke was expecting Hobbs to go for. "Are you trying to be considerate?" Locke hums, amused. "For a big guy you're quite the softie, huh. Has anyone ever tell you how warm your heart is, warm as roasted butternut squash on a cold mid-Autumn day. I bet you're also a pomeranian kind of guy, aren't you?" 

"Tell me, Locke."

Locke smiles at him playfully, but his eyes hold something back. He takes a moment to respond. "When things don't go the way you expect it to...know that at least in this moment, it was real."

Hobbs looks down at him, confused, but Locke doesn't elaborate and Hobbs ends up sighing exasperatedly. "Figures you'd answer me with nothing but vague bullshit."

Locke laughs and snuggles up against Hobbs’ chest. "That's my charm point, babe. Mhmm I could really get used to sleeping on these pecs."

"Yeah no, I'm drawing the line at post-sex cuddling."

"Whaaaat. But what about my needs? How can you just single-handedly crush my hopes and dreams like this!"

"You're saying that sleeping on my pecs is your sole purpose in life?"

"Damn straight it is. Now shush, Becky, and hold me in your big burly arms! My tender ass and weary soul is worn out from your Tarzanian love-making, so let this good boy sleep."

Hobbs rolls his eyes but slings an arm over Locke's body anyways. Locke grins and kisses Hobbs' chest, sated.

Hobbs will later wake up to twenty-six messages from his daughter asking what it means when "a bull and a unicorn love each other very very much" followed up with a congratulations and a smiley face saying she'll be honoured to be the best girl at the wedding. Hobbs will then set his phone aside and proceed to choke the living daylights out of Locke before making them both protein eggshakes for breakfast.

But that's later. For now...they sleep in peace.


End file.
